Sah Tragerrakete
The Sah Tragerrakete and the Spaltung Klingen is a non-canonical weapon/wonder weapon that is found in the mystery box and appears in the map Riesige Anlage. It is exclusive to the Nazi zombies game mode. Production: There are many notable ways to make a saw launcher. It can be in forms of shotguns (any kind), sub-machine guns, and heavy machine guns. Basicly, they are home-made. Though, this one was used for basic torture and was made as a heavy machine gun. The Sah Tragerrakete was a German asylum torture device. It shot out saw blades that would curve, a lot. Most of them were just sold as they were virtually useless after the war as they would rarely ever hit the target. The production of the gun was only continued as a simple project that was made in garages of random average people. The Spaltung Klinge was the first weapon to be experimented with element 115 as it showed little threat to exploding. The looks: *'Sah Tragerrakete:' The Sah Tragerrakete has a very simple design as it has a grip on the side of the gun, an arm rest, a somewhat square body that slants on the bottom, a round container on top that is big enough to hold seven blades, and a long rod at its back. There is a black and yellow warning tape that reads WARNUNG (WARNING in German). The gun hold one blade in it. The maximum ammo is fourteen. *'Spaltung Klingen:' The Pack-a-Punched version of the Sah Tragerrakete look exactly the same. The main difference is that the whole thing is glowing a very strong red that is being radiated from the blades which is from the element 115. Also, the blades leave a trail of red light. The maximum ammo is twenty-one. What it does: *'Sah Tragerrakete:' The gun will make you slow as it is in the heavy machine gun class. The rod on the back will go into the gun as it shoots the blade and will go back to its original position after the launch. The blade will curve the same way the player is turning, so you can have a little control on the blade. The blades will always delimb a target and will slice through multiple targets without any loss of speed and power. You can retrieve the blades you shot. *'Spaltung Klingen:' When you Pack-a-Punch the Sah Tragerrakete, you get this. The rod on the back goes noticibly faster on both resupplying itself and shooting. The blades go farther and straighter as well as shoot two at once as one blade is somehow split in two upon launch. The two blades go in two opposite directions. Trivia: *As said above, there are some people who can make a saw launcher at home *This Spaltung Klingen was the first weapon to be tested with element 115 as said above *Sah Tragerrakete is German for Saw Launcher *Spaltung Klingen is German for Splitting Blades Category:CornOnTheCod Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Non-canon wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon